Razorbeard Misbehaves at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Razorbeard Misbehaves at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video made by Sarah West. transcript Razorbeard: Hey, Steven. Steven: What is it, Razorbeard? Razorbeard: Can we please go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Steven: No. We're having avocado pancakes for lunch. Razorbeard: But Steven, I'm hungry. Let's go to Freddy Fazbear's! Steven: Razorbeard, I said no. We're not going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza today. Razorbeard: I want Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (5x)! Steven: Razorbeard, stop acting like a spoiled brat! I said no, and that's final. Kate: Hey Steven, I don't have anything to make the avocado pancakes! Steven: Did you hear that, Razorbeard? Kate said that she doesn't have anything to make the avocado pancakes. That means we can go. Razorbeard: Yay! (So, Steven and Razorbeard went off to Freddy Fazbear's) Clerk: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may I help you? Steven: I would like an onion pizza and a Mug Root Beer. Razorbeard: I would like a pineapple pizza, Bonnie's Rockin' Cola, and a Chica's Marble Cake. Clerk: Here you go. Thank you for choosing Freddy Fazbear's. Have a nice day! (After Razorbeard eats, he goes over to the stage to see the animatronics perform) Guard: Hello, how may I help you? Razorbeard: Can I see the animatronics perform? Guard: Okay. Here's your ticket. (Razorbeard goes to the show) Razorbeard: What the-?! Why is Foxy on the stage instead of Chica? Clerk #2: Didn't you hear? The Chica animatronic broke down yesterday. It needs to be repaired. Clerk #3: Yeah! Since we couldn't find any good replacements, we decided to put Foxy in Chica's place while we fix her. Razorbeard: What? Please me you're joking! Clerk #2: It's okay. Foxy can perform pretty decently. He can sing and dance just like the other animatronics. Razorbeard: Why should I care? I've heard Foxy sing "You Are A Pirate" way too many times. How's he a good replacement for Chica? Clerk #3: Uh...Because he's one of the only good animatronics we have? (Suddenly, Steven comes over) Steven: What's going on? Razorbeard: Some dummy decided that they would put Foxy in place of Chica while she's getting fixed. I only know one song from that thing! Clerk #2: Yeah, but, that's okay. The show is still going to be enjoyable. Razorbeard: I don't care! I wanna see Chica perform, and that's final! Clerk #2: Uh-oh... Steven: Razorbeard, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either enjoy the show, or we'll go back home. Razorbeard: Oh, i have a better idea, how about we can go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me. (A few customers stop and stare in shock and confusion at Steven and Razorbeard) Steven: Razorbeard, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Razorbeard: So, you are going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Freddy Fazbear's! Sarah: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this. Ludwig: Let's get outta here! Razorbeard: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Freddy Fazbear's! (Razorbeard summons his army of Robo-Pirates to rampage through the restaurant. He kills a few people, attacks some of the customers, and destroys the animatronics) Steven (Scary Voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Razorbeard! What in in the world is wrong with you? How dare you cause such a scene at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (Steven and Razorbeard get back in the car) Razorbeard: Steven, please, I swear! I'll be good! I'll behave! Steven: Stop crying, Razorbeard! This is all your own fault! Razorbeard: But Steven, I didn't want Foxy to perform in Chica's place. That's why I asked you if you wanted to engage me. Steven: No. The reason why you caused trouble at Freddy Fazbear's is because you didn't accept the fact that the clerks were fixing the Chica animatronic and needed a temporary replacement. I think we are going to end up on the news. Razorbeard: Steven, I'm really sorry. Steven: Your apologies will not work this time, Razorbeard. You've got us into a lot of trouble. You scared a woman in a blue sweatshirt and a Koopaling away because you wanted to engage me. I can't believbe you would do such a thing. I guess you shouldn't have asked me if we could go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at all. (Later on the news...) Mickey McGuinness: Welcome to GoAnimate News Network. I'm Mickey McGuinness, and we're going to tell you what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A Rayman villain named Admiral Razorbeard was furious because one of the animatronics was replaced by another one. In fact, he got so mad that he summoned his pirate army and caused a huge rampage. Here's Andrew Clark, live with the story. Andrew: Thanks, Mickey. I'm here at Freddy Fazbear's, which is closed right now. I heard Admiral Razorbeard summoned his pirate crew to cause a rampage at the restaurant just because one of the animatronics was being repaired. As you can see, the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant is closed due to all the damage. With me to report are the clerks. Can you please tell us about what happened? Clerk #3: Well, the space pirate wanted to see Chica perform, but we told him that Chica needed to be repaired and that Foxy was taking her place. I don't think he wanted to see a pirate fox perform, because he's a pirate himself. Before we knew it, he launched a huge attack at the restaurant. Luckily, we're not hurt. Andrew: Thank you for the information. I hope you're safe now. I have two victims, Sarah West, a 20-year-old woman from Massachussetts, and Ludwig Von Koopa, a well-known Koopaling scientist and inventor. They're going to tell us about what happened to them during the incident. Sarah, can you tell us about what happened when Razorbeard caused a rampage? Sarah: Well, when Ludwig and I got here, we ordered some food, got tickets to see the show, and everything seemed normal, no possessed animatronics or anything. Before we knew it, we saw Admiral Razorbeard yelling at Steven. We didn't know why at first, but when we saw Foxy on the stage in place of Chica, that's when we realized that he was angry because one of the animatronics was broken down and needed a replacement. We had to get out of there before things got ugly. Ludwig: Sheesh, I've never seen a video game villain do something so stupid as going on a rampage in a restaurant. What's wrong with space pirates these days? Andrew: Thank you for the information, you two. I hope that you're safe now. We're going to take you to GoAnimate News Network with Mickey McGuinness. Mickey McGuinness: Thanks, Andrew. I'm back here with two guests, Steven and Razorbeard, Steven, is there something you can say to us? Steven: Yeah. Razorbeard didn't get what he wanted, and because of this, he caused a lot of trouble at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. It was crazy, I tell you. Razorbeard: But, Steven, it's all their fault! Why should I care if a stupid animatronic broke down? Steven: Shut up, Razorbeard, this is your own fault, if you didn't yell at me and caused trouble at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant, none of this would have happened. Steven: I'm so done with this! We're leaving right now! Razorbeard: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Mickey McGuinness: Stay tuned for more news coverage right after these important messages! (At home) Steven: This is all your fault, Razorbeard! You're Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded until Christmas! Go to your room now! Razorbeard (crying upstairs to bed): Noooooooo! That is not fair! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile) Sarah: Ludwig, I'm so sorry about that incident. Ludwig: No, Sarah, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone there earlier right before Razorbeard caused trouble. Sarah: I know. That would have been better. How about we get some retail therapy at the local thrift shop to make up for what happened today? Ludwig: Ooh, I would love that! Sarah: Come on, Ludwig. Let's go! (Ludwig and Sarah walk off as the screen fades away) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Razorbeard deserves